1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to internet advertising, and more particularly to a banner advertising that includes a form for a viewer to submit his phone number to receive a call-back.
2. Description of Related Art
It is always an advertiser's dream to receive a feedback from a potential customer. The internet has made interactive advertising ever so easier. However, most of the interactive internet advertising requires interested viewers to click to another webpage to fill a form, the viewers usually need to provide a long list of personal information before being able to send the form out. For example U.S. 2010/0312647 A1 patent application teaches a method of providing viewer information interactively through plurality of webpages associated with a banner advertisement.
It may be easier for automatic content filling, for example, as disclosed in U.S. 2010/0031163 A1 patent application, where pages of personal information may be filled automatically, the advertising programs need to be developed in a complicated, self-executory way, which may not be affordable for small business owners.
A simple yet efficient interactive advertising is needed.